In the Eyes of a Lady
by LouderThanSound
Summary: After the Campania adventure, Ciel returns to London. But soon enough, he has to solve a case involving a strange doctor, and Lizzy's face...I'm terrible at summaries.
1. Prologue

The cobbled London streets were slashed with fierce rain on that stormy spring night. The pitch black sky was heavily lit up by the glittering silver moon, and the occasional flash of lightning. The usual hustle and bustle of London had been replaced with an eerie sound of only the rain being heard. As another loud strike of lightning flashed across the sky, a figure concealed in a dark cloak dashed hurriedly from a foggy alleyway and onto the doorstep of a well-camouflaged house. The figure then vigorously started to bang their clenched hands onto the door of the house.

The door was suddenly opened by a bespectacled young lady of about 20 holding a recently published newspaper and a leather-bound notebook. "I'm sorry, but the Doctor is unable to come to the door currently, so may I take a message?"

The hooded figure bowed politely to the woman. "Can you please ask if he has collected what I wanted?"

Flipping through the notebook, the woman pressed her finger onto a page. "Yes, he has retrieved it for you. He asks for you to choose what you would like for the final part. Blue? Green? Brown? We also have-"

Her sentence was cut off by the figure's finger jabbing the newspaper in her hand violently.

"THAT."

The woman turned the paper over to see what the figure was pointing at. As she moved the paper, the finger moved and repeatedly poked the photograph on the cover; in the picture, a young boy with an eye patch scowled at the camera, his hair matted to his forehead with water.

"You'd like...his shoulders?"

"NO!" the figure jabbed the picture again. "THAT." The woman looked closer to see the finger pointing at the girl stood behind him, with bouncy curls and a frilly bonnet. She could see the finger was poking particularly at the face of the young girl.

"That is what I need! Do you think the doctor can retrieve that!"

As she examined the photograph, she read the title: 'PHANTOMHIVE EARL AND FAMILY SURVIVE FROM CAMPANIA.'

The woman grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Oh, I think he'll have no problem finding her."


	2. Chapter 1

Peace. Rifling through various work papers on that tranquil Sunday morning, Ciel felt somewhat content; the servants weren't slowly destroying the mansion from the inside, his butler wasn't interrupting him with various messages from Scotland Yard and such, and he had no visitors to distract him from his work; it was all he needed from the disaster trip he experienced on the Campania.

As the hours passed in his office, Ciel felt his eyes drooping gently; all of the work for the Funtom company had taken its toll, as soon enough, Ciel's head was rested gently on his desk, as he began his slumber...

"_Snake! Sebastian!"_

_Ciel turned around on the spot, wondering if his footman and butler were anywhere to be seen. Whilst looking for his servants, Ciel questioned where he was; he seemed to be in a white corridor, very similar to those in the Campania. Strange, he thought. It's extremely quiet here._

_In an attempt to find everyone, Ciel walked along the corridor. _

"_The last time I was here, Bizarre Dolls roamed the floors and the ship was almost underwater" But, just as he was acknowledging his surroundings, a large wave of water rushed down the corridor, knocking Ciel off his feet. _

"_Damn, I need to be careful."_

_As he continued his travel along the endless corridor, he felt the cold sea water splash around his knees, causing his trousers to become heavy and difficult to move in. Upon noticing this, Ciel chuckled silently to himself._

"_Now I know what it's like to be Lizzy wading in this water." Then it hit him._

_The sudden thought of the safety of his fianc__é__e started to make Ciel forget about every other worry. She needed to be safe, for his sake. He knew that she should defend herself with her fencing skills, but what if that wasn't enough? What if she was cornered? What if there were no weapons in sight for her to defend herself with? What if...Ciel didn't want to think about that; it made him sick to the stomach._

_He was soon pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp, blood curdling scream coming from the end of the corridor. It sent chilling shivers down Ciel's spine, and caused his heartbeat to accelerate; he knew EXACTLY who just screamed. _

_In a blind panic, Ciel attempted to run through the icy water, but no such luck; he'd just have to wade through it fast. As the water slowly rose to his hips, Ciel didn't try to give up so easily, even if it was starting to get more difficult for him. He couldn't stop now; he HAD to save Lizzy. _

_As he got closer and closer, Ciel's heart raced faster and faster. The water would be no obstacle, and as he reached the end of the corridor to the source of the screaming, his heart was in his throat._

_Then he felt it stop._

_All he could do was watch as if he were paralysed, as Lizzy's porcelain skin was stained with her own blood. _

"_Ciel..." she murmured softly with her last ounce of strength._

"_Ciel..."_

"_Ciel..."_

"Ciel...?"

Ciel was pulled out of his disturbing dream by a familiar voice. As he fluttered his eyelids open, he saw a familiar green-eyed, blonde girl in a usually girly dress. At the sight of his awakening, Lizzy giggled in joy. "See, Sebastian? I said I'd wake him up!"

His pitch black butler stood further away from Ciel's desk, his usual grin plastered on his face. He nodded his head gently and smiled at the visiting lady.

"Yes, Lady Elizabeth. I knew you would be ideal to wake the young master up."

Lizzy wrapped her arms around Ciel's neck, cuddling him like a favourite childhood teddy bear. It was Lizzy's usual thing to cuddle her fiancée until his head nearly comes off, but instead of snapping at her furiously as usual, he felt somewhat relaxed from the sleep he just suffered.

"Bocchan, I believe it is time for you to have your afternoon snack. May Lady Elizabeth be joining you for tea and cake?" Sebastian asked, standing in the doorway.

Ciel looked at Lizzy's eager face. "Yes, Sebastian. She will be joining me." Ciel took Lizzy's hand and led her from the office and into the drawing room."

_No one is going to take you away, Lizzy. I promise._


	3. Chapter 2

The afternoon had quickly passed and transitioned into nightfall, indicating that it was time for Lizzy to travel home. After many tight hugs and girly giggles, she stepped into her carriage and made her journey back to the Middleford estate. As he watched her leave the mansion grounds, Ciel couldn't help but think of the nightmare that he had experienced earlier that day; the thoughts of Lizzy being put in danger frightened him. She was the only sliver of family he had left on this earth, and he wouldn't let anything - or_ anyone_ - take that away.

Once Lizzy was out of sight, Ciel walked back into the mansion and trailed himself to the library, to do some recreational reading. _Maybe I'll read that Frankenstein book, or maybe something by Oscar Wilde, _he thought to himself. As his hands stroked each leathery spine, his fingers started to drum out a gentle rhythm. He eventually stopped when his hand stopped on a particular book; Wuthering Heights. Once he pulled it out, Ciel remembered his mother would read this book in the library when he was a small child, gently mouthing each word as she read it. It was a memory Ciel was very fond of; he could clearly remember her pulling him onto her lap after a few chapters, then she'd let Ciel pick out a book, and would read it to him until he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Bocchan, are you reading?"

Ciel, caught off-guard, jumped slightly in hit spot, causing him to throw the book slightly in the air. He turned on the spot to see his noble butler Sebastian, holding a silver tray with a Royal Doulton cup of Earl Grey balanced on it. Placed next to the fine china cup was a yellow sheet of paper, presumably a telegram.

"Sebastian, I was just...reminiscing. Anyway, I thought that you were running me a bath?" Ciel went to turn back to the large bookshelf, before a gloved hand landed firmly on his shoulder.

"My apologies Young Master, but your bath will have to wait. Scotland Yard once again need our help in assisting them with a case." The butler said calmly, turning Ciel around to face the yellow slip. "It seems as though there's been a large amount of kidnappings and occurring in London City, particularly aiming at people with unique or pretty features. Their bodies are usually found days later on street corners."

Ciel snatched the piece of paper, and scanned it carefully. The summary was very informative and mysterious, yet Ciel was less than enthusiastic to be looking at more dead women and men again; the Jack the Ripper case put him off _that _for a while. After reading the paper, Ciel placed it only the library's desk casually, and turned back to face the bookshelf.

"Sebastian, I want you to interview any witnesses and people with some sort of relationship to the victims. We'll see if there's any form of link between the victims later. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be left alone." The butler nodded, and disappeared out of the room, leaving Ciel alone once again.

Briskly walking along the streets of London with Sebastian in tow, Ciel confidently walked along into the undertaker's infamous shop, positive that he would have some form of answer for Ciel and this odd case. As he entered the shop, several nailed coffins were sprawled around, obviously carrying the corpses from the currently found victims. As per usual, the Undertaker wasn't to be seen, but his raspy voice could be heard.

"Well, Ciel Phantomhivvee..." the Undertaker said in a taunting manner, springing out of an open coffin and walking to his desk. "What are you after now? Am I to put you into one of my 'special' coffins yet?"

Ciel scowled at the silver-haired man; he _always _seemed to mention Ciel's demise despite him still being alive. He slammed his hands onto the table angrily, already losing his patience with him.

"Undertaker, may you tell me anything strange about the victims of the abductions and murders?" Ciel didn't lose his glare at the Undertaker, determined for him to _get on with it._

"Ah, my newly acquired customers...they were all so beautiful in their lives and even more stunning in death, despite missing a few bits and pieces..." Ciel looked puzzled at the Undertaker, implying that he explain himself.

"Every new customer I have been blessed with all seem to miss a body part; an arm, a leg, a foot...I have even encountered someone missing a whole torso; it's as if someone had taken what they needed, and then threw away the rest..." the Undertaker then stroked his fingers across one of the nearby coffins, staring at it lovingly as if he could see the dead person lying inside. He cackled menacingly as always, and pointed at the coffin.

"This woman...she was missing her arms. Such slender arms she had, I have been told by her husband and family...ones that would've framed the coffin nicely; she would've looked like a princess in an eternal slumber..." Ciel started to feel queasy talking to the Undertaker; the way he talked and treated all dead bodies was too...odd for his taste. In order to quieten Undertaker, Ciel raised a hand sternly.

"I have all the information I need now, thank you Undertaker. Sebastian, what is next on the agenda?"

Sebastian then flashed his trademark grin. "You have promised Lady Elizabeth a visit to the Middleford estate. A true gentleman would not keep a lady such as Miss Elizabeth waiting."

Ciel sighed and remembered about what she said to him the night before:

"_Ciel! You'll come to my house tomorrow, won't you? I was going to bring a surprise for you, but I have seemed to have left it at home...plus, mother has not seen you in a while, and she constantly telling me to ask you to visit!" Lizzy looked at Ciel with her best puppy-dog eyes, her pink lips pouting in an adorable fashion; inside, it made Ciel's heart skip a beat slightly, but he'd become incredibly talented at concealing it. But before Ciel could possibly answer, another voice spoke for him._

"_Young Master would be honoured to visit you at the Middleford estate, Lady Elizabeth; after all, he must be a true gentleman to his future wife." Sebastian politely replied, bowing to the young nobles. This made Lizzy grin from ear to ear._

"_Okay! Once I get home I'll tell mother that you're coming tomorrow! I must get lots of rest, because I need to look super cute tomorrow for you!" Lizzy giggled and gave Ciel one last tight squeeze, before vanishing into her carriage. _


	4. Chapter 3

As the carriage bumped along every cobblestone, Ciel's stomach knotted tighter and tighter. His head started to feel light headed trying to piece together the mystery; something felt a little...supernatural about it. _Why would any sane person want random body parts?_ He thought, gazing out of the window and watching as he drifted through the English countryside. Opposite him sat Sebastian, wearing his trademark winter coat over his butler clothing on this particularly bitter cold day. Sebastian observed Ciel's actions; he was gazing out of the window, his chin resting on his fisted right hand, his eyes implying that he was puzzled about something.

"Is the Young Master curious about something?" Sebastian said, causing Ciel to snap out of his trance and face his butler. "You seem to be very quiet on this journey. Perhaps you are nervous about seeing Lady Elizabeth?" Ciel had completely forgotten where the carriage was taking him for a moment.

"Of course not; I am only visiting Lizzy, for God's sake. However, Aunt Frances is so different..." Ciel paused and thought of his aunt; she hadn't changed at all from his childhood. She was still a strong woman. "Anyway, I was wondering about the case I've been given. I was just wondering...it doesn't seem like someone _mortal _would want anything to do with random body parts."

Sebastian chuckled. "Maybe the Young Master is underestimating the human race. Humans are strange in different ways; some good, and some bad." Before Ciel could possibly protest, the carriage came to a sudden halt; they'd arrived. Sebastian stepped out of the carriage first, and then began to help the young master out.

Ciel was soon enough embraced with the usual squeeze-hug from his fiancée once he stepped into the Middleford mansion. Lizzy's chirpy giggles and constant list of things she wanted to do seemed to soothe Ciel slightly, but the case was still crowding his mind; all sort of solutions and ideas whirred through his head as he went to sit down in the sitting room. He slumped into one of the plush armchairs, and watched the amber flames from the fire slowly burn at the wood. As he started deeply into space, he's completely forgotten about the presence of his fiancée, and his aunt.

"Ciel!"

Ciel sharply snapped back into reality at the shrill sound of Aunt Frances's voice. He craned his neck to view his aunt; as usual, she was sat upright, like and lady should. Her hair was scraped up off her face into her trademark tight bun; however she had a long curled cowlick at the front of her hair, similar to her daughter. She wore a slightly ornate dress; it was incredibly ladylike, but not as intricate as any of Lizzy's gowns. As he watched his aunt talk about trivial things, he thought about Lizzy. Will she look just like her mother in the years to come? Or will she still have that cutesy, innocent face that he's so used to?

"Ciel, I hope you're listening. Elizabeth won't be around much longer. Her tutor will be arriving soon, so she won't be able to spend time with you until her studies are finished." Aunt Frances sipped her cup of tea, whilst eyeing up the young children's postures. Once she finished her tea, she picked up her parasol and poked Ciel in the side, indicating him to sit up straight, like a gentleman. Lizzy sat up as a lady should at the sight of that action, hoping that she would get poked too. After all, she wanted to show her mother that she was growing up to be a very ladylike woman.

"Ciel, did you know Nina made me a new dress last week? It's so pretty! It's mint green with chocolate embroidery and..." as Lizzy babbled on about her latest outfit, Ciel started to attempt to piece the case together. If someone was stealing body parts from other humans, then surely these parts would be used for something like an occult ritual, maybe? Stranger things have happened in London. Or maybe they're being used for a 'project', for example building deadly dolls or slaves? All of these possibilities danced around the Earl's head, as Sebastian watched him from behind, chuckling. The butler leaned over to his master's ear, and started to whisper.

"Is the young master attempting to solve the case now? Surely it's inappropriate behaviour in front of ladies such as Marchioness Middleford and Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian smirked, causing Ciel to cringe slightly.

"I am aware of the presence of my relatives, Sebastian. I am just considering the possible solutions to such a case. As you have said numerous times, humans do strange things." Ciel turned his head away from his butler to face his fiancée, who was still talking about her dress. _Typical Lizzy, _he thought, watching her giggle and smile as the described the dress. _She's such an innocent person...so unaware of what I have to do in life. _Ciel watched her finish her large description, before attempting to say a word himself. But before he would move his mouth, one of the servants entered the door, with two men wearing glasses and suits behind him.

"M'Lady, Earl Phantomhive." The servant bowed before finishing his sentence. "Lady Elizabeth's tutors are here for the day." Aunt Frances thanked the servant and sent him back on his way, before inviting the two men in whilst eyeing them suspiciously.

"You both are obviously not Miss Bedford, Elizabeth's usual governess, are you?" Aunt Frances asked, the grip on her parasol tightening. From what Ciel could make out, his aunt had cleverly concealed a sword blade into the handle of the parasol, incase of emergencies.

One of the men laughed casually. "Miss Bedford is terribly ill today, so we will be substituting for her, if that is alright with you, Marchioness Middleford." Aunt Frances's expression didn't soften, but with a large sigh, she turned to her daughter. "You aren't going to learn anything just sitting around here, are you, girl?"

Elizabeth jumped up from the sofa , and led her 'tutors' into one of the empty rooms upstairs, for them to get some quiet whilst she studied. As they exited the room, Ciel glared at the tutors; something didn't _feel _right about this. But it was probably the case talking to him; he was getting edgy.

After a few hours of discussing various trivial subjects with Aunt Frances whilst nibbling on various treats and sipping tea, Ciel glanced at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace; it was late, and he should be getting home. After finishing his plate of shortbread and his cup of Earl grey, Ciel stood up, and faced his aunt.

"I'm afraid that we must leave you for now. I have an early meeting in the morning, so I must get home and rest." Ciel politely kissed his aunt's hand and left to go to the carriage outside. However, before Ciel was going to leave for his mansion, he decided that is wasn't rude of him to interrupt Lizzy's lessons just to say goodbye. He walked up the marble staircase, and turned into the left hallway, and down to the room where Lizzy has been studying.

But, as he walked down the corridor, he noticed one of her tutors briskly walking out of the room, with a slight smirk painted on his face. As both of them crossed paths, Ciel noticed that tucked under his arm was a copy of the newspaper that reported his and Lizzy's escape from the Campania. Also, Ciel picked up on the fact that Lizzy's face was circled quite boldly on the paper. Once they brushed shoulders, the tutor whispered something that was only audible to Ciel;

"_She's surely a feisty one. You should've taken care of her more, Earl."_

Ciel grimaced at the tutor's remark. If he had laid a finger on Lizzy...he didn't want to imagine what sort of torturous demise that man would face. Ciel started feeling his dream from days before becoming a reality; he had to run. As he sprinted down the corridor, he noticed that Lizzy's voice couldn't be heard; you could usually hear her giggling or saying something about their suits being cute. Once he arrived at the door, Ciel noticed that it was bolted shut. With several attempts to getting into the room, Ciel slid down against the door, too nauseous to push even more. However, Ciel felt himself leaning backwards; the door was open. Ciel looked up, and saw his familiar butler had unbolted the door.

"It seems the Young Master tries and tries to save his princess...but this time, you seemed to have failed." Sebastian pulled Ciel to his feet and turned him to face the room.

It was empty. Not a single soul was in there, only a vase that once sat on the windowsill was shattered to pieces on the floor, and the window was fully open, causing the curtains to fly around with the stormy wind.

Lizzy was gone, and so were the tutors.


	5. Chapter 4

"That's not good enough!"

Ciel slammed his fists against the desk, causing the various books and his cup of tea to shudder in reaction. It had been two hours since Lizzy's kidnapping, and Ciel was tensing up; it was _Lizzy,_ for God's sake. Sebastian stood upright facing his master, widening his eyes at the amount of frustration Ciel was expressing. Taking the advice of his overwhelmed and hysterical Aunt Frances, Ciel and Sebastian had decided to discuss and solve Lizzy's kidnapping in Uncle Alexis's office; it was more private for them to discuss certain _matters_ of this case_, _after all.

"Young Master, Scotland Yard have announced that they cannot trace Lady Elizabeth or her kidnappers." Ciel drummed his fingers on the table in an agitated manner, biting his bottom lip whilst doing so.

He felt like a spoiled child whose most favourite teddy bear was taken away from them; he felt possessive of Lizzy. He felt overprotective. He felt something else...something he hadn't felt since before the fire that his parents perished in; that feeling of love, the kind that men and women sometimes marry for. His work for the Queen had clouded his mind with the darkness of the world - and the supernatural - so in his life of sin, the virtue that is Lizzy was pushed aside, almost forgotten, because Ciel's task as Watchdog made him put work over his family. But now Lizzy was involved...he _would not _show any mercy.

Ciel suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder; _Sebastian. _He looked up to face his usually calm butler, who was concerned at the state his Young Master had become in a matter of hours.

"What do you propose we do then, Young Master?" Ciel exhaled heavily, before standing upright and brushing Sebastian's hand of his shoulder.

"It's simple. We go and find her ourselves." Sebastian bowed at his Master's command, and led him out of the room.

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

><p>As Sebastian ran and leapt through London with Ciel in his arms, the young Master couldn't think of anything else but Lizzy. <em>Is she alright? Will she be okay? Can she hold on until we get there?<em> These questions whirred around Ciel's mind. He was glad Sebastian was doing all of the running; his knees felt weak and his stomach was turning from worrying about Lizzy. Of course, he remembered clearly the incident on the Campania. She was within a spitting distance of the hands of the Bizarre Dolls, but with a swift movement, she managed to defeat them all, using ornamental swords from the wall. Of course, her mother would've taught her everything she knew, but keeping her incredible skills in the shadows for him for this long? Ciel's head started to ache from all of this thought. To make matters worse, Sebastian was jumping over various rooftops; this was going to be a bumpy ride.

"Are we going to take any longer getting there?" Ciel snapped. The tension was just _eating _at him, so his usually calm and collected manner that he managed to keep up on most missions was decaying, showing the person Ciel really was at this moment. He was nervous, tense, and frightened.

"Young Master, we shall be arriving there shortly." Sebastian replied coolly, leaping across chimneys and gently landing on the cobbled London ground beneath. "We are looking for an alleyway - in particular one that seems to be hidden by the shadows." Sebastian let Ciel jump onto his own feet, in order for his master to lead the search. As expected, the streets of London in the late evening were deserted, excluding Ciel, Sebastian and a few rats scurrying into dark corners for the night. The eerie silence of the streets echoed the clicking sound of Ciel's shoes; even on trips like this, he wanted to desperately look like a Noble instead of the scared child he was inside. Such a typical English evening meant that the sky was practically a pure black; in fact, if it wasn't for the odd streetlight shining dimly, they would be in complete darkness.

Ciel shivered under his cloak as a bitter gust of wind hit his body. In this state of matter, he felt as weak as a newborn fawn. His knees were almost collapsing under the weight of his body, and his head felt suddenly very heavy. If Sebastian wasn't ready to catch Ciel if he fell back, he would _definitely_ have a headache in the morning.

"My Lord, you're weaker than usual." Sebastian said, giving Ciel an encouraging push back onto his feet. Ciel shook his head firmly and marched forward into the darkness.

"I am perfectly capable of _walking_, Sebastian. Now we must find the location of Lizzy, before it's too late." Ciel wandered around aimlessly for a while like a lost puppy, huffing and muttering sharp curses under his breath every time he reached a dead end. Sebastian simply watched his master attempt at finding the location, chuckling softly to himself. However, his laughs weren't completely out of earshot.

Ciel turned his head sharply to face Sebastian. "You think this is funny? Lizzy is missing somewhere, and all you can do is laugh?" He frowned, almost spitting the word 'laugh'. "You're not of any help, just standing there and watching me do all of the work." Upon saying this, Sebastian simply laughed a little more.

"Young Master, I find this almost amusing. You're attempting to find Lady Elizabeth, yet your sense of direction needs a lot of work." He pointed to the narrow alleyway wedged between two dress shops. "That is where you should be going."

With a smug smirk, Sebastian nodded and walked toward the alleyway. Ciel trudged behind, a deadly scowl plastered onto his face.

_That bloody git. He knew EXACTLY where it was the whole time. _

* * *

><p>There was only one way into the building; through the window. It was the only entrance to the building that wasn't sealed off or bordered up with mouldy planks of wood. With one swift movement, Sebastian swung through the window and into the room, with Ciel firmly in his arms. Once they were in, Ciel leapt down, and took in his surroundings.<p>

The room gave the impression it was old and forgotten. It was hardly decorated, with the paint peeling off the wall and the small amount of furniture was covered in moth-eaten dustsheets. Only a small stack of boxes were visible, and a large piece of blue muslin fabric was concealing one of the walls. Curiously Ciel pulled the fabric down, to expose a large shrine of some sorts.

On the wall, photographs of a diverse set of people were pinned to it, with little pieces of string linking the photographs into pairs. Ciel looked a little closer and noticed some familiar faces from past events; Genevieve Ashdown, a refined opera singer who disappeared three weeks ago and was discovered missing her slender arms; Oscar Wickes, the socialite whose father owns a Trading company - he was found with his face torn off, with only his exposed skull left. Ciel remembered both of them and their physical appearances very clearly. Genevieve's arms resembled a doll's, and her hands were so slender and dainty they were the envy of many women. Oscar was particularly famous for his stunning features; piercing sky blue eyes, slender nose, rosy full lips that could make any woman - or man - jealous. Their photographs were marked with a red 'x' in the right corner, obviously as an indication that they've been taken care of.

The string that was attached to each photograph paired them up with someone completely opposite; for Oscar, a man with severe third degree burns across his face, and for Genevieve, a paraplegic woman, who was presumably born with no arms.

Ciel scanned the photographs a little more, and then froze. One of the photographs was a newspaper clipping, of the article about his Campania survival. The clipping was of the photograph attached; he'd been cut out of the photograph, so the only person visible was Lizzy. His finger traced the string's direction, and stopped when he reached the end.

_Her._

_The reason why Lizzy was kidnapped and taken here. _

Ciel was in such a trance looking at the woman's photograph, that when Sebastian placed his hand upon his shoulder, he jumped.

"Young master, I believe that Lady Elizabeth could possibly be downstairs, in one of the holding rooms." Ciel nodded at Sebastian and watched as his butler kicked the door down before allowing his young master to leave.

* * *

><p>The long flight of stairs from the room left Ciel and Sebastian at the foot of a seemingly never ending corridor. Each room was shut, leaving the place in a darker light than if they were open. Ciel walked forward and toward the first door. Before turning the door handle, Ciel turned to face Sebastian.<p>

"Sebastian, I want you to get a head start on finding the person responsible for the kidnappings. In the meantime I will retrieve Lizzy; she bound to be on this floor. We will meet up with you in the hallway when I've found her." A knot in Ciel's stomach formed, but he showed no emotion of it being there. Still, Sebastian shot him a slightly concerned look.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian replied, and he bowed to Ciel before disappearing into the darkness, and leaving the Young Master in the corridor alone.

Ciel attempted to turn the handle, and it clicked open gently. The door glided open and Ciel looked around the room before walking inside; empty. All there was to be seen was an open window, a chipped nightstand and a wooden chair with a seam-burst cushion placed on stop of it.

Before Ciel could turn around however, he felt a sharp poke at the back of his neck.

"Don't turn around."

The voice hissed the words sharply at him, and he obeyed by keeping as still as possible. "Keep quiet too. What exactly are you doing here?"

The voice was a whisper, so Ciel couldn't decipher who exactly was speaking. Instead, he decided to reply.

"I should ask you the same thing."

The voice then let out a small gasp. _This person recognises my voice, _Ciel thought. His thought were cut short by some more sharp pokes at the back of his neck.

"You're late, Phantomhive."

Ciel arched an eyebrow. "What exactly am I late for?" The voice chuckled.

"Rescuing me, of course. I had to do it all by myself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my Goodness! I've finally finished this darn chapter!

Sorry about the bad chapter guys; I've been sat at my computer trying to type away and get this chapter finished with, and this is the best I come up with? Bah, I'll try and work better on the next one!~


End file.
